


Excerpts from Abigail Kamara's Notebook

by Cedara



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Kamara's words written down by the author of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from Abigail Kamara's Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/gifts).



First entry! That sounds stupid. Let's try again: I decided it would be a great idea to have a notebook you don't show your governor. After all, Peter has one.

Since I learned that it might be a great idea to have a notebook you don't show your governor - I know Peter has a second one - I thought I'd go for my own. 

If this is going to be my own special notebook, I probably should introduce myself: My name is Abigail Kamara. I'm almost fifteen and I'm going to be a wizard! Or as Peter would say, I'm a junior apprentice at the Folly. 

How did this start? It's probably all Kara's fault.

You see, Kara had said that the Hogwarts Express was passing by on the railway tracks behind my school. I like Kara, but you and I both know that the Hogwarts Express is fictional, yeah? So I had to check - if there really was a steam locomotive and if it had the right number of wheels. That doesn't make me a trainspotter, all right? Just someone who checks facts.

What I didn't expect though, was to find Macky. 

Who's Macky, you ask?

He's a ghost. Yes, the real thing. 

Since I knew by that time that Peter knows about ghosts, I got his mum to call him so I could ask him for advice. If you must know, Peter Grant is a copper who's learning to be a wizard, or a witchfinder, as his mum says. He's also a distant cousin. Mr. Nightingale, the Chief Inspector, is his teacher and he's my teacher now, too. They all live at the Folly. At the moment, I'm learning loads of Latin, which Mr. Nightingale teaches me. When I'm old enough, I'm going to learn everything that Peter learns. 

But to get back to what I was talking about, I knew Peter was the right person to talk to when his copper friend Lesley made this white ball of light - a werelight. 

Even though they tried to help him, Macky didn't move on, so I had to try to do the right thing. I just had to finish the graffiti he'd been working on when he was run over by the train. Unfortunately one of the BTP cops caught me. Shit happens, right? But I dropped Peter's name with them, which got me out of that. 

In the end I got a sweet deal with the Folly: Every Saturday, I get to go to Peter's office at the Folly, which is at Russell Square, if you insist on a geographical location. If I find something interesting, I'm to write down in my special notebook, and Peter and I are going to investigate, like real wizard coppers. 

* 

It's Saturday again and I'm off to see the wizard. :-D

I should write that down. 

Wait! I did write it down! 

This is going to be fun. I can show off. *smirks*

* 

Either the tube was early or I'm early. Never mind. 

I rang the bell at the Folly's door and Molly opened without a single word. I never hear her walk up to the door. The main entrance doors aren't that thick but no matter what, you never hear her. Peter says she always does that. Molly also never speaks. She's not deaf or anything. Maybe her teeth are bad and she doesn't want to go to the dentist? Makes you wonder. 

Molly led me to Peter's office, glided outside again and closed the door. All without making any noise. That's a trick, moving around that silently. I'd love to learn it.

Peter was already there and I sat down in the chair he put opposite his at the desk and put my backpack down beside me. Despite not wanting to, I grinned. 

“Okay, what did you do?” Peter looked immediately suspicious, like a copper does. 

Time to show off. I pulled out my purse and handed him the card, so he could see it. “I did something cool.”

You see, I faked a driver's license - photo and all - with magic. I'm nowhere near the age for one, but I had to try, so I made sure it said I was 17. 

Peter's eyebrows rose and I knew I had managed to do something he couldn't. “How did you do that?” he asked.

“There was this book...,” I started to explain. “I found it when I cleaned out Mrs. Mende's garage. She said I could keep it.”

So I told him. 

Everything. 

About Mrs. Mende who had asked Peter's mum if she knew someone who could clean out her garage. She'd been using that garage as a storeroom and wanted someone trustworthy - me - to sort everything out so her nephew could park his car in there while he went on holiday. Would be cheaper than renting a parking space at the airport, she said. 

So I did that, put the good things aside - some people from a second-hand shop were to pick those up later - and I put the rest into the bin. Only then I found that book. 

It was an old book and you really shouldn't throw books into the bin, especially when they're old. They could be worth something, right? You should at least ask someone more knowledgeable to tell you if it's worth anything. So I asked Mrs. Mende if I could keep it and she told me that it belonged to her sister Joan who had been a witchfinder. 

“I thought that Mrs. Mende's sis had been a wizard and that I could learn from what was in there and see if it was any different from what you're learning, Peter.”

“Was it?”

“Most of it were recipes for potions. There was one though, where it said that you could make fake papers.”

“Do you still have the book?”

“Yeah.” I picked up my backpack and pulled out the book. “It's on page fifteen,” I said, as I gave it to him. 

The recipe had been something straight from Harry Potter, with weird herbs and detailed instructions about the number of pieces they needed to be cut into. 

“Where did you get the unusual herbs from?”

“I found a small store in Camden. The lady there told me which ones I could replace.”

“That could be dangerous, you know?” 

“Why? I already used the card on Friday at the cinema. Got me in, no problem.” I really had to see that one.

“You don't get it,” Peter told me. “This is different than what you can learn from Mr. Nightingale. We really should involve him in this.”

I frowned. At that time, I really couldn't see a reason why. “Why? It worked. There were no side effects.”

“So far.”

Good point. I gave in. “Fine.” 

* 

Later it turned out that it had been a good idea to involve Mr. Nightingale. Otherwise, I would have aged three years within the next week. Mr. Nightingale was able to prevent that, though. 

You might now think that it was a stupid idea to do that spell. In a way it was, but it does mean that I'm now going to learn how to do that werelight thing with Mr. Nightingale. Let's see if I can learn it faster than Peter did. 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my helpful betas, N. and XW.


End file.
